Waiting for Superman
by Itachiluver123
Summary: Lillian is just waiting for her superman. DeanxOc I do not own Supernatural or the Characters except for Lillian and I do not own the song Waiting for Superman by Daughtry


_She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away  
she's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days_

_She says, "Yeah he's still coming just a little bit late  
he got stuck at the Laundromat washing his cape."  
She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name, like Louis Lane  
and she smiles, oh the way she smiles_

Lillian sighed as she looks out her window, pushing the curtains away as she watched the taxi cab pull out of the spot where she had been told to meet him. She had been waiting for her boyfriend of 6 months to come and visit her and he said today he'd be around and that they'd meet up and be together before he had to leave on another hunt.

Her phone rang and smiled a bit as she realized it was her sister Mary. "He isn't there yet?" Her voice echoed over the phone, a slight hint of anger towards it.

"He's probably just running late. You know Dean, he's always frazzled, probably had to wash his clothes at the Laundromat downtown."

"Why doesn't he just wash them at your apartment complex with your clothes?" Lillian scrunched up her face at the notion. She knew they'd probably be covered in blood and sweat stains, maybe some monsters blood as well. Not that she'd mind since they would be clean when they were taken out but Dean didn't want to 'ruin her pretty clothes with his gross ones'.

"He says he doesn't want to bother with clothes when he's here" She sighs a bit and peers out her window again, no sign of the black impala on her street. Her blue eyes glance up a bit and she saw 'Lilli' written in the clouds and, even if it just was her imagination, she smiled.

_She's talking to angels,  
counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car_

"Cas, I don't know what to do anymore!" Lilli exclaimed one evening while she and Castiel were at the park star gazing. It was something they both enjoyed doing and something the angel also understood and didn't need any explanation. "I can take it when he's gone for months at a time but when he's in town and doesn't tell me or we make a date and he doesn't show up. Cas, I can't help but feel like he just doesn't care anymore."

"Dean is just naturally like this. It's what he's use to. He's never really had a girlfriend while he was still hunting." The angel would murmur back, causing Lilli to sigh as she counted some stars up in the sky.

"I know but…" _I wish he could care a bit more. _She thought as she heard the unmistakable sound of the 1967 Chevy Impala pass by them on the street.

_She's dancing with strangers,  
falling apart  
Waiting for superman to pick her up  
in his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
Waiting for superman_

The soft music that was now weaving throughout the building made Lilli smile sadly. Dean had surprised her with an invitation to the local dance studio where you could socialize with other people and dance to older style of music, the kind she liked to listen to and dance to at home.

She was in a simple black dress that almost touched the floor, and would have if it wasn't for the black 1 inch heels she was wearing. She leaned back against one of the far walls, watching as the people danced and swayed with their dates, happy that they all were having a goodnight.

"Would you like to dance?" She heard from besides her, tearing her gaze over to a guy she recognized as one of the hosts. "Uh sure, why not?" She murmured, taking his hand as he led her out to the dance floor. She smiled at him politely, glad he kept his hands on her hips and didn't move them any lower, as he talked about something doing with the stock market. Lilli couldn't help but think of how Dean would be making jokes about some of the people or about the music and her eyes immediately searched for the one she really wanted to dance with.

Landing on no one she recognized she sighed softly, feeling her heart crush. It had been an hour and he was nowhere to be found. She excused herself politely and walked out of the building holding in tears until the cold, winter air hit her. They flowed down her cheeks and she pulled her jacket around her as she made her way back to her apartment, cold, broken, and just wanting Dean to carry her like he used to.

_She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse  
Nothing's making sense  
She's been chasing an answer, a sign lost in the abyss,  
This Metropolis_

Lillian sighed as she stood on the corner by her apartment, trying to see Dean or the Impala since they were supposed to meet up for lunch before she had to head back to work at the bakery. She had an apple pie in the plastic bag that hung off of her arm, slowly weighing her down the longer it sat there.

'_Where could he be?' _She wondered for maybe the billionth time that day. He had been late or just never showed up to their dates for awhile now so the question 'where could he be' began to irritate her. He lived down the road so it didn't make sense for him to be late right after talking to him._  
_

_She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late  
He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day"_

The shrill beeping of someone calling her made her jump and cringe at the noise. She fumbled to find her phone in her jacket pocket and quickly answered it without her usual smile.

"Hello?"

"Shit babe, I'm sorry I'm going to be running late. Stopped in to say hi to Cas at the convenience store and demons came in and attacked us. We're all right but I need to change and shower and clean up before I come meet you."

"Okay Dean, I'll see you then" She muttered, shutting the phone quickly and pushing it into her pocket, a frown on her face as the phone rang again.

"Dean?"

"No, I'm Mary. Is he still not there again?" Lillian cringed at how angry her sister sounded.

"He's running late sis, had to stop at the convenience store because Cas wanted something."

_She says, "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this,  
Left without a kiss."  
Still, she smiles, the way she smiles, yeah_

Lillian clenched her jaw as she moved into the bakery, setting the pie on the top counter before pulling her apron back on. Her manager Ellie watched her closely, noticing the frustration as she took the pie she had bought and put it in the back fridge.

"He didn't show again." She stated, knowing full well that it was the only thing that got Lillian upset.

"No. He didn't." Lilly muttered, the end of her sentences clipped as she tried to clean up the back before knocking a bucket of dirty mop water onto the floor. She let out a loud noise of frustration and buried her face in her hands. "I wish this was different! Like a movie. If life was a movie then it wouldn't end like this. Left without a kiss." She exclaimed before throwing her hands down and taking in a deep breath, turning to Ellie and smiling softly. "But this isn't a movie and I can change the ending."

_She's talking to angels,  
She's counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car_

"Castiel, do you think Dean still cares?" Lillian asked, her head lying on his shoulder as they stargazed again. It wasn't question Cas suspected she would ask so he looked over at her in confusion. Her eyes were on the sky and her lips were moving as she counted. "I….I am not sure Lilly. He doesn't talk much about that kind of stuff, even when Sam brings it up. He just avoids the question." He explained, her counting stilled from the response as she gazed up at the sky, a slight frown on her face.

_She's dancing with strangers  
she's falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
She's waiting for Superman..._

She smiled as she walked into the club, dressed in a simple red skirt and black halter top, hair straight. She walked over to the bar and before she could even order a drink, she caught sight of a leather jacket. She walked over and tapped his shoulder, frowning when she realized it wasn't him.

She shook her head a bit once he began to talk, focusing on him rather than the music that was playing. He asked if she wanted to dance and she answered yes, allowing herself to dance with someone that wasn't Dean.

Another tap on her shoulder caused her to look back at the intruder, eyes shocked when she came face to face with her superman.

_...to lift her up and take her anywhere  
Show her love and flying through the air  
Save her now before it's too late tonight  
Oh, at the speed of light  
And she smiles_

"Dean?" She whispered, shocked and elated to see him. He wasn't even supposed to be in town yet.

"Hey… Boshia said you would be here." He murmured, a guilty look on his face as he grabbed her hand to pull her to the side of the club. "I'm sorry." Dean stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

She smiled, this being the first time he was apologizing, and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "Where've you been superman?" She asked, smiling as he began to bring her out to the Impala.

"Saving Metropolis but I know someone else who needs saving tonight." He murmured, smiling as he held the door open for her, her grin growing as she stepped inside.

_She's talking to angels,  
She's counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car_

Lilly grinned as she stood beside Castiel, looking at the sky from outside the bunker. "Everything's much better Cas" She murmured, smiling and gripping his arm. He smiled down at her and nodded his head in agreement.

"How many stars will you count tonight Lilly?" He wondered, watching as she stared at the sky. "All of them." She grinned, hearing the Impala getting closer.

_She's dancing with strangers,  
She's falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
She's waiting for Superman..._

Lilly looks around the bar, dressed in a short, black dress, sipping at her beer. She was on a hunt with the Winchesters and had volunteered to be the bait, much to Dean's chagrin.

One of the targets asked her to dance and she smile sweetly, taking his hand and joining him on the dance floor. They danced slowly, even if the song was at a faster tempo. "I want to make a deal." She murmured, under her breath, the demon raising an eyebrow before noticing the anti-possession tattoo on her arm.

"Hunter" He mumbled, going to move away but when he found he couldn't, he gripped her tight. "Let me go."

"Where's Abbadon?" She countered, wincing at the pain.

"Let me go or I'll break your arms and every other bone in your body before you can even scream.

She rolled her eyes at his theatrics and whistled, Dean walking over and holding the demon knife to his back. "Let her go and you don't die." He murmured, not alerting the other dancers.

The demon sighed and took one hand away before smirking. But before any damage would be done, Dean killed him, holding him like he was just drunk as they walked out of the bar.

...to lift her up and take her anywhere  
Show her love, oh, and flying through the air  
Save her now before it's too late tonight  
She's waiting for Superman

He tossed him to the side of the door and smiled at Lilly. "How was that first hunt?" He wondered, inspecting her arm.

"I'll be bruised but It was easy peasy" She grinned.

"That's my girl" He murmured, grinning as he picked her up.

"Now, I do believe we have dinner to go to." He carried her to the car and she grinned, glad that she wasn't waiting on her superman anymore.


End file.
